I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of Node Bs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may be able to only transmit or receive data at any given moment. The UE may receive data from a Node B some of the time and may transmit data to the Node B some other time. A guard period of no transmission may be defined for each switch point from data reception to data transmission. The guard period may allow the UE to complete data reception and start data transmission at the appropriate time so that the Node B can receive the data transmission with the proper timing at the Node B. The guard period represents overhead and reduces the efficiency of the system. It is desirable to reduce the guard period as much as possible in order to improve system efficiency.